The Golden Decade
by Temari93
Summary: A sequel to 'Adopted Love' TGD looks at Tenten and Neji's life ten years on from the time of the first story. Many things have changed for Tenten over the years, but have all of them been good?. NejiXTen.
1. Introducing me

"_Good morning and welcome to Konoha88 radio station bringing you the latest in news, stor-"_

My hand reached out and smashed the top of my alarm, the snooze button was there somewhere and i would find it, i always did. The alarm finally buzzed off and i settled back into bed comfortably. I had nothing to do today, why should i get up?.

I closed my eyes. Total relaxation.

"Tenten? Are you forgetting something?" Neji rolled over beside me

I made an unrecognisable sound which in Tenten language translated to 'shut up Neji'. I felt his hand on my arm soothingly.

"Chunnin exams" Neji said pointedly

My eyes cracked open and i sighed, i did have something to do today. Great.

My feet moved lazily as i rolled out of bed and padded across the room to the wardrobe where we kept our clothes, the apartment was nice, homely and right by my old apartment i had shared with Gai. My hair was hanging down my back, i could feel a huge knot in it, where was the brush?.

Neji chuckled evily as he rolled back over to go to sleep. I went over to him and leaned down by his ear.

"I don't know whats up with you mr chuckles, you're coming too"

Neji groaned "No!"

I yanked his arm and he fell out of bed "Yep, have some support for your wife!"

He hit the floor in a heap, he was so athletic when he was tired, i giggled and turned back towards the wardrobe satisfied that he was suitably awake. I heard him sigh loudly, cue the theatricals.

"Your going to regret that" He said dramatically

A grin slowely spread across my face "Sounds like a threat"

He ran at me, i skirted around him and jumped onto the bed so i was standing on the matress, he followed and i skuttled off the other side with a shriek. We were on either side of the bed, his body twitched left, i stepped to the right, he took a step to the right and i went to the left.

We stared each other down.

He lunged without warning, i backpedaled and spun out of the way of his reach. The bedroom wasn't that large, i'd pretty much exhausted all my options now, but i was never one to give up.

He was jumping across the matress, i was backed up against the wall, i ran and slid under the bed, it must have looked pretty awesome, i slid out the otherside rolled and hit into the wall.

So much for awesome, I always forget how small this apartment is.

Neji laughed and i jumped up unphased. "Surrender now and i wont have to hurt you" Neji said

I grinned evily and plucked one of Neji's prized possesions off the bed.

"Surrender now or the bear gets it!" I said dangling Neji's teddy by its leg

Neji looked determined "I don't care... its a christmas present, nothing more"

I thought back to when i'd first laid eyes on the stuffed bear, it had been 11 years ago on a mission to transport a horrid man to the village safely, he'd said the same thing then that he did now.

'Its a christmas present'

"If its nothing more then that, why don't you throw it away?" I teased knowing he loved the bear

"It would be... rude" He said guiltily

I giggled and he took the oppertunity to dive at me, i lunged out the way but he followed and snagged my ankle, i went down and rolled, Neji pounced on me and yanked the bear out of my hands.

He kissed the top of its head and placed it back on the bed, i grinned up at him knowingly.

"If you tell anyone... i will end you!" Neji said playfully

I got up from the floor and laughed. "You look wide awake now"

Neji nodded rubbing his eyes "Yup"

"You can come with me then"

"If you even make it there" He said

I looked at the clock, i had 20 minutes to get there!, i was worse then Kakashi always turning up late with some excuse.

The wardrobe doors groaned as i threw them open to put on my clothes, black pants, red japanese styled shirt, shuriken holder and Kunai belt. Neji followed suit and got dressed aswell.

I styled my hair into my two signature buns.

Neji moaned about rushing in the morning as i ran out into the living room and through to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Coffee would have to wait, my team needed me!.

I splashed water on my face, rubbed it in, brushed my teeth quickly and went out into the living room to collect my shoes.

"Eight minutes!" Neji called

I put my shoes on and unlatched the door. "I'll see you down there!"

I shut the door behind me before he could reply, i ran down the stairs, we lived on the 3rd floor, 2 floors higher then i had with Gai, stairs were great exercise!.

The man at the reception desk nodded at me and said hello, i swapped some hurried pleasantries before rushing out of the door, they would kill me if i was late.

The street was hot and bustling as people made their way to the stadium to watch the upcoming chunnin exams, i was nervous, it wasn't like i was actually participating but my team had been working so hard for this! They had to pass.

The sunlight flashed in my eyes assaulting them with its golden rays, it was too early for this!. I bustled through the crowd to the bakery where i was going to meet my team. My minions.

My legs pumped as fast as they could as i ran down the street. I had to make it on time!.

"Tenten!"

I kept running, who-ever it was could wait, i had more important things to deal with right now.

"My beautiful flower?"

I groaned. It was Gai.

I had to slow down or he would start running after me. Why today?.

I stopped awkwardly mid-stride, people bustled past as they hurried to get good seats.

Gai bounded over to me waving like crazy, i had to smile dispite my annoyance, he was so geeky it was cute.

"Whats up Gai?" I asked

"Tenten, my angel, why aren't you with your team?" Gai asked confused

"Im heading there now!" I edged away

Gai didn't get the hint as he started chuckling. Lines appeared by the sides of Gai's eyes. He didn't look one bit older, he hadn't changed one bit in 10 years.

"You are so much like my rival, the brialliantly cool Kakashi!" He roared chuckling

I looked at my watch, another not so subtle hint. I had 2 minutes, it was just round the corner!.

"I just wanted to wish you luck today" Gai said patting my head

I was a lot taller now, it didnt quite have the same effect as it had when i was younger, it didnt look cute anymore, it looked demeaning.

"Thank you, Gai.. i have to go"

"Oh right ofcourse! I'll save you a seat.. you better go, you'll be late" Gai grinned with a wink

I rolled my eyes, he was one of the reasons i was going to be late.

"Okay, bye"

I ran off round the corner hurriedly, one minute to get there. Great.

I sped to a stop in front of 3 young scowling kids.

The oldest of the 3 was a girl named rosa, she has the most colourful hair i have ever seen in my life, her fringe is blonde, the back of her hair is blue, her top layers are green. She didn't look happy. Her shocking platinum blue eyes were glaring at me as i mumbled some outrageous excuse.

I looked down at her outfit.

She wore knee high converse in purple with orange socks peeking out to mid thigh, she wore black shorts with a multi-coloured scarf tied to one of the belt rungs and a tight white shirt tucked into the shorts, her arms had arm warmers on which were red. Yes she was very subtle.

She looked like a punk chick, she fought like an animal. Looks can be deceiving.

Next to her stood 'the middle child' his name was P.B, it stood for: 'Parnashus beoni' but we all agreed P.B was easier. He was the normal one of the bunch, he wore black workout pants, a dark shirt that hung down to cover his waist band and a hair tie to hold his brown curly locks out of his face, his green eyes pierced into mine.

"You're always late" He commented

"Its a life lesson for you kids" I said ushering them forwards.

"Or you just need better time organisation" Kari said

Kari was the third member of my team and the youngest by 3 months, she had pink hair with red tips which she usually sweeped off her face in an updo, today she wore tight moss green trousers with a thigh holster on each leg, brown boots that came up to mid shin and a long sleeved purple shirt which covered her arms, if i looked close enough i could see the slightest outline of her arm holsters.

Kari was a weapon master.

I liked her alot.

"Yes, that i do need" I admitted

"We're already late you know" Rosa whined "We'll never make it!"

I reached behind me and pulled out a scroll, a few things had changed over the last 10 years, i could now manipulate my chakra almost aswell as Neji and my stamina was back on par. No more weak Tenten.

"We will make it!" I said unrolling the scroll.

I ushered the kids over to step on it, they obeyed nervously, i couldn't blame them, the last time i'd tried to transport them a few months ago we'd ended up in Gai's apartment. Weird.

But i had since perfected the art of transportation, they had nothing to worry about.

"Okay brace yourselves!"

I knicked my thumb with my teeth and let the blood drip down onto the scroll, one hand sign later and we were poofed into the stadium.

"Told you we'd make it" I grinned happily

P.B looked nervous, i couldn't blame him, he was at his best near water. The stadium was not near water. He had however learnt a few tricks thanks to Hinata who had taught the kids a thing or two about chakra manipulation and sensing. It really was a joint effort between me and her.

I pulled him into a sideways hug to reassure him.

"You'll all do fine, remember what i taught you!"

They all nodded in unison, it always creeped me out when they did that, it seemed to military for my liking.

"Okay, lets go out there and kick some butt!" I put my hand down and they followed suit placing their tiny hands on mine

"Go team!" We chanted before raising our hands into the air.

Oh yes, we were so cool.

P.B, Rosa and Kari scurried off to get warmed up and to look at the arena space, it still looked very.. grey.

I went up to the seating area and saw Gai waving eagerly at me to sit with him. I did.

He had reserved 4 seats in our little section, one for me, one for himself, one for Neji and one for Hinata who was sort of like my unofficial second in command. They would hopefully be here soon.

I chatted idely to Gai for a few minutes trying to calm my nerves, the first stage of the chunnin exams were always tense, every ninja gets to fight but only a few proceed, others get seriously injured. It was rare for a whole team to get through to the second and final stage but i still held out hope.

"Have you taken your pill today?" Gai asked worriedly

I sighed "Gai, im 28 i think i know when i need to take my pills after being on them for 10 years!"

Gai held his hands up in surrender "Okay! just trying to help"

A bell rang and the stadium went quiet, it was going to start. The Gennin's rushed to their sensei's sides as the commentators voice boomed out over the seats.

I looked across the floor and saw Ino with her team, she was giving them a pep talk, they all looked nervous, one of them was visibly shaking. Poor kid.

Her 3 were intelligant but they lacked the ruthfulness that a good ninja needed, they would soon find out what it really took to be a ninja. I looked further down the row, Shino had his team of minions with him, they were all male which was strange for a 3 man team, they all wore face masks like he did. Creepy.

His team were mysterious to me, but if they were anything like him they would be sneakily good, i had to keep an eye on them.

P.B, Rosa and Kari came up to me looking nervous but also excited, they shuffled round me awaiting orders, i smiled up at them.

"Don't look so worried young ones!" Gai said

They were all a little scared of Gai. I couldn't blame them.

"Okay, remember, dodging, tire your opponent, be strategic, be versatile, be ruthfull, be strong, be quick" I said

They nodded in unison again, i stiffled a shiver,

"It doesn't matter if you lose aslong as you know in your heart that you tried your best." I reassured them

"But sensei, how can we win against the others when we know so little about them?" P.B asked

I nodded over at Ino's team and they all turned to stare.

"That one there is terrified, he will be anxious, this will either hinder him or make him stronger, watch them" I turned them to face Shino's team "All of his keep their faces covered, you must constantly be thinking, why?."

They nodded.

"First approach with caution, fight them but do not lose yourself in it, watch their stance, what side they favor, be analytical" I said quietly

Shikamaru walked in lazily with his team. Late as usual.

"Shikamaru's team will be focused on strategy i can tell you that much" I said with a nod in their direction.

The commentator was wrapping things up, i patted all of them on the shoulder reassuringly as the last words were spoken.

Neji and Hinata ran in and after a super quick greeting they sat down and wished my team luck. I felt like i was going to be sick as the names appeared on the board.

The first names were being randomly selected.

My stomach knotted, was this how Gai had felt?.

The commentator spoke.

"Up first: Hento Kimona VS Kurosaki Rosa

My heart leapt into my throat.

That was us.

Rosa turned and looked at me, she was terrified.

"Rosa listen, you can do this"

She nodded and with one final look to the team jumped down onto the arena floor.

Kimona was from Ino's team, she was a little blonde girl. She looked adorable. I was betting she was strong.

The referee stood them apart and went through the rules with them, they nodded and bowed to each other, they took one step back and the ref raised one hand, as soon as the arm dropped the fight would begin.

I looked across at Ino, she smiled at me, her eyes looked worried. I waved back, im sure my own eyes looked the same.

The arm dropped and the fight began.

Kimona was on her before i had time to blink, holy crap she was fast. Rosa dodged a hit to the shoulder but in turn got her hip kicked, her colourful hair shone in the lights as she flew around the arena.

Her hand raised for a punch Kimona blocked, Rosa grabbed her wrist and spun, she hit the floor with a wail.

This was the first time they'd ever really thought with this intensity, i remembered the first time i'd taken my chunnin exam, i was so young and naive, much less powerful then i was now.

Kimona was on the floor, Rosa skipped back watching her, suddenly she was gone, she appeared behind Rosa's back, her hand glowed blue as she went for a strike to her back, Rosa managed to dodge and spin. I was on the edge of my seat, every strike was close, every breath she took looked like the last one to me, ofcourse it wasn't i was being paranoid.

Rosa flipped backwards gracefully and took up her fighting position again, blood dripped down her chin from her lip, Kimona ran towards her and kicked in the air, Rosa blocked with her palm and spun kicked into the open area of her stomach, the kick connected and Kimona was winded. Rosa punched her in the shoulder twice knocking her off balance before sending a final blow into her solar plexus.

Kimona fell backwards being unable to breath, Rosa edged backwards out of reach, she was panting heavily, getting tired. Adrenaline was running out.

Kimona rolled and got back up. Brave girl.

Something silver sparked in her hand, my eyes saw it Rosa's didn't.

I looked across at Neji, he'd seen it too. I wanted to yell but i couldn't, that would be cheating.

Rosa ran at her to attack, she was running right into it, point blank range. I gripped the arm rest of my seat nervously, Kimona spun suddenly and her arm came out, a kunai was in her grip, she swung it. It was going to cut Rosa's throat!.

I couldn't just sit here and do nothing!.

I felt my muscles bunch as i began to stand. Neji knocked me down again onto the seat with a warning look. I couldn't get involved.

Rosa saw it, her eyes widened, she dropped and slid underneath the swing. Kimona repositioned her swing but the trajectory was off, it sliced into Rosa's arm instead, blood spurted and i heard P.B and Kari gasp.

Rosa stopped mid-slid on the floor and looked down at her arm which was pumping out blood evenly, she looked mad. Kimona didn't want to do that.

Her eyes light up looking demon like, the blue shone even brighter and her smile twisted evily. Everyone was about to witness what was so scary about Rosa. Her hand glowed blue and she ran at Kimona making a hand sign as she did, she hit her in the face and her skin burned.

She went down straight away gasping with the pain. Rosa jumped on her and punched her in the side, another punch to the hip a fourth to the chest. Her clothes began to burn as Rosa's blue hands touched her.

Rosa could manipulate fire.

She could make her chakra hot, burning hot, flaming hot.

Thanks to Hinata, she could manipulate that into her hands. Deadly.

Kimona stayed down as her clothes smoked. Rosa backed off her, she wasn;t a monster, she was a predator.

The referee came over when Kimona didn't get up, he looked down at her singed clothes and skin and counted with his hands raised in the air.

He reached ten. She didn't stand.

"Winner of match one: Kurosaki Rosa!"

I smiled to myself and jumped up in delight. Rosa had done it, she was one step closer to becoming a chunnin!. I was so proud.

Ino jumped down to look at Kimona, she picked her up delicatly and jumped her back up to the stands to heal her, that was what made Ino such a good sensei. She would always heal them herself, making them feel safe with her.

Rosa came up to the stands to meet us again, the others rushed her and pulled her into hugs whilst cheering madly. She giggled with joy.

"You were so awesome!" P.B said happily

Rosa blushed and i smiled, Rosa had always had a little thing for P.B. She looked at me happily and i grinned.

"Well done"

She bowed. I wrapped her arm in a bandage, it was only a flesh wound, more of a graze really, the blood had made it seem worse then it was.

Okay one fight down.

Two to go.

I wasn't sure whether my poor heart could take it.

It was going to have to.


	2. Fight Two

My palms were sweating as i waited for the names to spring up on the board. We were 3 fights in.

Rosa had won her fight. Neither P.B or Kari had been called up to fight yet, the worst wasn't over yet.

So far 2 of Shino's had been called up, 2 of Ino's had been called and 1 of Shikamaru's had been called, the likelyhood that either P.B or Kari got one of Shikamaru's kids was high.

The board whirred as the names appeared.

"Game four: P.B. VS HONZO"

I looked for movement in Shikamaru's group, none of them moved, i looked across to Ino's remaining group, they were still which could only mean one thing.

"P,B you're up against Shino's kid, watch him, they look mysterious" I warned.

He didn't have time to reply, the referee was waving him down. He looked petrified as he jumped down into the arena, Hinata stood and motioned to him from the stands. P.B nodded.

What had that been?. I looked across as Hinata sat down, she was looking awefully sure of herself.

The ref went through the rules like he had with every other group, P.B nodded as did Honzo, he looked so creepy with his mask covering his face, Shino's whole team were the Lee and Gai of our generation, copying their sensei down to the last eyelash.

They were mini shino's. I wonder if they liked bugs?.

The ref raised one hand, P.B and Honzo took a step back, my heart began pounding again. The arm came down and the fight began.

P.B spun and ran.

What the hell was he doing?.

Shino's kid looked up into the stands at his sensei, Shino shrugged and Honza followed P.B across the arena.

Honzo ran at him looking for a take down, P.B dodged to the side and darted across to the far wall, he looked up at me and smiled, his eyes searched behind me. What was he up to?.

Shino's kid followed and P.B sent a kick to his chest, Honzo dodged.

Before he could follow up with an action P.B had darted across to the opposing wall. He looked up into the stands scanning the wall. I peeked across to Hinata, she looked content.

What was P.B looking for?.

Honzo sprinted and jumped, he was heading for P.B aiming a kick to his head, P.B ducked and spun pushing Honzo while he was still in midair sending him into the wall, Honzo stood angrily, P.B walked casually across to the last remaining wall. He stood against it and looked up into the stands opposite.

His eyes scanned then widened slightly. Whatever he was looking for he'd found it.

He went to dart back towards the opposite wall when Honzo dived at his legs taking him down, they rolled on the floor together grappling with each other, fists flew everywhere. Honzo got a punch to P.B's nose, it started to bleed.

P.B knee'd Honzo in the gut, it winded him but not enough, they fought on for another few minutes, both of them wearing themselves out.

Shino was stood against the very edge of the stands looking down at them, i could see them perfectly from where i sat, he looked across at me, his eyes staring. It creeped me out.

Honzo smashed both fists into P.B's gut, P.B doubled over and Honzo hit his chin with a punch that if it had been a little harder would have knocked him out. P.B raised his knees and bucked Honzo off of him.

He took a few extra seconds to rise, he was winded and bleeding. Poor baby. I stood up looking down at them, i wanted to shout words of encouragement. I couldn't.

Honzo backed off a little, i saw something waver around him, like a forcefield, i looked at it not being able to place it. It was almost like when you look across a vast space when its sunny and the air looks like its rippling.

Days when its really hot.

Hot?. Fire.

I looked across at Rosa, she could sense it. She nodded looking worried.

P.B lunged out of the way as Honzo's fist flew at him, his arm followed through and P.B grabbed his elbow swining him onto the ground. He shrieked and let go so Honzo only stumbled.

His hands were burnt.

P.B looked up at Rosa, she'd given him similar injuries before she learnt better control.

Honzo grinned thinking he'd won already probably. P.B now knew his secret though and he could fight fire. He turned and looked at the wall which was now behind him, he jumped backwards so his back was against it.

Honzo ran at him his hands outstretched ready to grab P.B and burn him.

P.B closed his eyes to concentrate, his fists pounded the wall he stood against. Honzo was nearly on him. P.B raised one hand, i looked across at the stands and I saw what he was going for.

Clever boy.

The water dispenser at the back of the seating area burst and the water spilled out trickling down to meet P.B's hand. Honzo didn't notice, it was too slow. He was filled with rage.

Honzo reached for P.B and grabbed him, smoke started , his clothes lit. P.B thrust an arm down and the water fell down over both of them. Steam engulfed them with a hiss.

There was a loud cracking noise and and then the sound of more water. More steam. Hisses as water hit fire. They were fighting it out still.

Visibility was bad, i leaned over the edge and squinted. I couldn't see!.

P.B appeared in the thinnest bit of steam, he ran to a clear area, Honzo came staggering out of the steam cloud, his hands glowing orange. He was snarling, his hair and clothes were soaking wet and ripped. P.B had burns on his skin and clothes.

P.B's hands were surrounded up to the elbow in water. Honzo ran at him and punched, P.B blocked and steam appeared again, another hissing sound. P.B punched Honzo in the stomach and he doubled over. A kick sent him to the floor.

Honzo rolled, P.B spun, they came face to face again and the fight went on, soon the whole arena was filled with steam, the air was thick with water vapour, i was finding it hard to breathe properly, how the hell were they fighting in this?.

A whole wave of water grew from a puddle on the floor, all the steam condensed towards it, Honzo turned looking scared as the wave crashed down on him sucking him into a whirlpool, the water spun as P.B made circular motions, Honzo shrieked as it ripped through his clothing cutting at his skin. P.B raised a hand with a flick and the water flew upwards sending Honzo into the air.

Honzo threw out his hand and a fire ball flew out hitting P.B in the chest, he fell backwards as it singed his skin, Honzo smashed into the all with a crack and laid there.

It was over.

The referee came forwards uncertainly as he looked down at the pair, Honzo was out cold, P.B was on fire, he patted at his chest with his wet hand and soon the flame distinguished.

The ref nodded.

"Winner of fight 4: P.B!"

I jumped up happily as my team cheered, that had been close. Neji took my hand and pulled me into a kiss, two out of three of my team had passed on to the next round, over average!.

Kari and Rosa made puking noises as Neji pulled away from me, the kiss had been deeper then they would have liked.

I grinned at him, he winked and i laughed.

Gai was doing a happy dance, Hinata had jumped down to the arena to talk to P.B, to congratulate i guess. He had kicked butt!.

"P.B, you were amazing!" I yelled down at him not caring if the others got huffy

He gave me a huge smile and a thumbs up, Shino glared down at him.

Mwaha! Shino was going to have a hissy fit, could the day get any better?.

"Okay, we're gonna take a short break while the arena is cleared up" The commentator said "If you'd all like to step outside?"

Looks like it could.

I gathered up my team and ushered them outside with me. Neji followed us, Gai rushed ahead eagerly like a school child.

"Did i do good sensei?" P.B asked enthusiastically

I nodded with a smile as the sun beat down on us, he had won, Rosa had won, there was only one left to win it!.

As if she sensed my thoughts Kari swallowed nervously.

The sun was super hot, i laid down on the pavement lazily with Neji while P.B and Rosa play fought each other, Kari came over and sat by my head, she was the youngest, the most unexpirienced and the least powerful of the bunch, i could understand why she was nervous after seeing what her team mates had pulled out of the bag.

"Don't be worried Kari" I said reassuringly "Unless you come up against a wind type you shouldn't come to any bother"

"And there are no wind types here today" Hinata said walking over to us "well except the referee"

"But Sensei, i don't want to let you down" She said meekly

She reminded me a lot of Sakura when she was younger and she reminded me a lot of me when i was younger, she was like a hybrid of us!.

"As long as you go out there and try your hardest i will be the happiest sensei in the world" I said

Rosa punched P,B in the face a little too hard and he went down, she rushed to his side and cradled his head on her knees bent over to look down at him. P.B blushed and Rosa smiled at him.

I could see a romance starting!.

I looked around the street, Shino and his team were a few meters away talking, Shikamaru had whipped out a travel size game of shogi, Ino was brushing their hair?.

It was a shame only our 4 groups had been put in for the chunnin exams, i would love to be up against Lee's team, or Sakura's, but they just werent ready yet, members of their team were lacking in expirience.

A new law had been stated that any shinobi or kunoichi who had not completed atleast 9 missions could not participate in the chunnin exams, my team had just scraped by, we completed our tenth mission just a month ago.

We had to find a missing cat.

2 weeks ago my team had gone to the acadamy and taken their pre-examinations, they had all gotten between 85-95% and so had passed with some of the highest scores in the academy.

With the examination over with, all that was left was my permission and the preliminary forrest task, which we had basically just ran straight through!. A punch here or there maybe but it was easy enough.

This was the real test, one on one battle. Real combat.

The arena doors opened and the referee came out, a harsh breeze went through us making us all look at him and pay attention, looks like Hinata was right, he was wind type.

"The arena is cleared, please fell free to come back inside" He said with a bow

I stood up rubbing my hands on my trousers to get the gravel off them. P.B and Rosa stood self conciously as Gai eyed them up.

"Am i sensing some puppy love?" He excitedly squeeled

I hit him in the back of the head. "Stop teasing them!"

He looked upset. He'd get over it.

We walked back into the arena for what i was hoping would be the final time.

Neji took my hand as we walked giving it a squeeze, i looked up at him guiltily, the day before i had discovered something, i hadn't told him yet.

The timing was all wrong, he was busy at the academy, i was busy with my team, the chunnin exams were so close. But i would tell him.. tonight.

I was pregnant.

I peeked across at Gai, he was going to flip out when he heard that his beautiful flower was preggers.

Maybe thats why i've been craving washing up sponges? This baby had some weird tendancies already and he or she was barely formed!.

We went back up to the stands and i took my seat again, the handles still felt warm from where i'd been gripping them tightly earlier on in the day. I needed to loosen up.

The commentator came back into the arena and began talking again, i ignored him and tried to imagine myself as a mother, would i pass on my illness to my child?, would it have the byakugan?.

Would it like weapons or hand to hand combat?

Would it even be a ninja?.

The commentator became quiet and the room clapped, i hadn't heard what he said but i went along with it. The referee came down into centre stage and the board began moving through names again.

This was the worst bit!.

Kari sat there looking like she was going to throw up. I was right there with her.

"Fight Five: Hirohshi kunaki VS Todov Cinimaru"

I let out a breath i hadn't realised i was holding, One of them was from Ino's team, One of them from Shikamaru's team. We could sit back and watch the fight.

This did mean one thing though, who ever Kari got next it wouldn't be one of Ino's group, hers had all been called. As had Shino's. She was fighting one of Shikamaru's kids.

I looked across at them, there was only one left to fight. A boy with huge arm muscles and a sickly grin.

I looked down at Kari, she was weedy and short.

This was going to be some fight!.


End file.
